


Stanley Uris takes a bath (and Bill Denbrough saves him from it)

by Joshlerxox



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlerxox/pseuds/Joshlerxox
Summary: “Hello? Uris-Denbrough residence. Bill speaking.” Bill had to act very formal when answering the phone in case it was work-related. They usually called his mobile phone, though, so he’d be surprised if it was anyone so important.“Big Bill, is that you? It’s me, Mike Hanlon. Remember me?” the voice on the other end of the voice spoke.(A fic in which Stan and Bill are husbands and deal with the news that IT is back together....Bill takes it a lot better, put it that way.)





	Stanley Uris takes a bath (and Bill Denbrough saves him from it)

It was 8 O’clock at night. Stanley Uris’s phone rarely ever rung to begin with; much less at such a late hour. He looked to his husband, Bill Denbrough, who was sitting closest to the telephone as it began ringing incessantly.   
“Should I answer it?” Bill asked, frowning as he was forced to stop watching the television.   
“Probably not. At this time of night, it’s most likely just a prank call.” Stan shrugged, hoping the phone would cease its ringing soon enough.

Finally, it did. 

Bill sighed a breath of relief, turning back to watch Wheel of Fortune. Stanley went back to reading his book. This was usually how the two males spent their evenings, at least before heading to the bedroom.

At five minutes past 8, the phone began to ring again.   
“Oh Stan, should I just answer it?” Bill huffed, turning down the volume on the television and reaching for the phone.  
“Do what you want, but don’t blame me when it ends up being another lame prank call.” Stan rolled his eyes at his husband.   
“Hello? Uris-Denbrough residence. Bill speaking.” Bill had to act very formal when answering the phone in case it was work-related. They usually called his mobile phone, though, so he’d be surprised if it was anyone so important.  
“Big Bill, is that you? It’s me, Mike Hanlon. Remember me?” the voice on the other end of the voice spoke.

From then on, Bill remained very quiet, holding his breath and gripping the side of his armchair as though he was scared he’d fall off. Stan raised an eyebrow, looking at his lover with a look of confusion. He wondered who on earth could be on the other end of the phone; and how they could possibly be saying so much to Bill without him feeling the need to talk back or respond.

“Yes, yes, okay, thanks. I’ll let you know. Goodbye.” Bill put the receiver down and turned to Stan; his face as pale as a sheet, eyes wide and unblinking.  
“Th-th-that was Mike. M-M-Mike Hanlon.” Bill said before Stan even had a chance to ask. “He says that IT is b-b-back. And that w-we need to go b-b-back to D-Derry to stop it.” Bill spoke in no less than a whisper, glancing around the room as though Pennywise could be listening it right that second.

“What?!” Stan exclaimed, standing up immediately. “You’re kidding, right? Bill, that’s sick. How could you even joke about…about….” Stan shut his eyes, feeling a headache come on almost instantly. He hadn’t thought about IT, about Derry, about Mike Hanlon, since…well, it felt like since forever.

It had been ten years since Stan and Bill had moved from Derry to a small town on the outskirts of New York. Stan was a savvy accountant and got numerous jobs that brought in good money for the pair. It allowed Bill to work on his fiction novels; all of which usually ended up being best-sellers. Stan had never once thought about Derry or the friends he left behind there since the first day he woke up in his new bed in his new room in his new house with Bill.  
But now?  
It was like everything was rushing back to him at once; 18 years of memories suddenly cramming themselves back into Stan’s brain; it was like trying to fit a king cobra into a tin can. He had so many memories, of Derry, of school, the quarry, the Loser’s Club.   
He remembered Richie Tozier and his awful impressions; Eddie Kasprak and his fanny packs stuffed with medications. He remembered Beverly Marsh and her bright red hair and even more fiery personality. Quiet Ben Hanscom, who appreciated books as much as he did. And strong, fearless Mike Hanlon, who was the only one of the Loser’s Club to vow to stay in Derry in case IT ever returned.

And now IT had. 

“Stan, Stan? Are you listening t-to me? I s-s-said, I’d n-never joke about something th-th-this serious. We n-n-need to leave f-first thing t-tomorrow.” Bill was talking to Stan, a sense of urgency in his voice, but also caution, as if he were speaking to a frightened puppy.   
“I think I’ll go for a bath.” Stan said finally, his voice quiet and shaky.  
“A b-b-bath?” Bill frowned, quirking an eyebrow. “Don’t y-you usually only have baths on F-Friday?” he questioned.  
“I do, but today is different. IT is back and I think I just need a moment alone with my thoughts.” Stan began walking towards the stairs.  
“I’ll come up in t-ten minutes, okay?” Bill looked at his husband worriedly; fearful of how oddly calm Stan seemed to be, considering the circumstances.   
Stan nodded. “Make it twenty.” He instructed.  
“S-s-sure, I’ll be up in t-twenty minutes then. I’ll bring you up s-some tea, okay?”

Stanley Uris closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him.  
He began running the water; not bothering with bubbles, or bath salts, or even a rubber duck. He stepped into the boiling water, flinching a little at first before finally sitting himself down. He was tall; with long, lanky legs, so most of him remained out of the water. He closed his eyes and sunk under, his hair and face soon submerged. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing what little objects he had in the bathroom. Toothbrushes. Toothpaste. Aftershave. Razors.  
He sat up.

(TW: blood/self harm)  
[ He wasn’t sure entirely how the razor blade ended up in his hands, but he did remember the seething pain he felt as he took the first cut, warm blood pooling from the slit in his wrist. He remembered letting out a cry of agony, much too loud for Bill to ignore. ]

“Stan? Stanley?!” Bill had been on his way upstairs with a hot mug of tea for Stan. Fruit tea always calmed him down. “Stan!?” Bill exclaimed again, tears welling in his eyes. He reached for the door handle and shook it violently, expecting the door to open with no bother. But it didn’t. For the first time since the two had moved in together; Stan had locked the bathroom door.

“STAN!” Bill cried, pounding his fists against the door in anguish. “LET ME IN, P-P-PLEASE!”  
The mug of strawberry tea fell to the floor, cracking instantly and pooling warm, red liquid not much unlike Stan’s blood, in a puddle in the hallway.  
Bill was a skinny man, and not muscular in the slightest; but he was tall, and in that moment, he had enough adrenaline and fear in him to push down a hundred doors. Thankfully, he only had to push down one. The door gave way and Bill ran in, letting out a silent scream of horror as he saw his beloved husband laying slumped against the wall, blood smearing the tiles and the majority of Stan’s arms. 

“S-S-Stan! No! Wh-what have you d-d-done?” Bill sobbed; taking Stan in his arms and pulling him from the bath tub.   
“Bill? Your…your stutter…it came….b..back…” Stan whispered, looking up at Bill and breathing heavily. He was still alive; but barely.   
“It came back as soon as I heard that IT was back. But what does that m-matter? Stan you’re going to die! Why would you d-do this? H-how could you l-l-leave me?” Bill sobbed against Stan’s chest, breathing heavily and trying to hold back the vomit he felt rising to his throat.  
“IT would kill me anyway….I just wanted to…save him the pleasure….” Stan pressed a hand to Bill’s cheek, smearing warm blood down his face.  
“You’re not dying, Stanley. N-not tonight, and n-n-not ever.” Bill lifted Stan up bridal style, rushing him to the bedroom and placing him carefully down on the bed.  
“The white bed sheets….Bill…no…” Stan argued weakly, eyes fluttering shut.

Bill shook his head; not at all surprised that Stan would try and waste his final breaths complaining about the bed sheets getting dirty. He ripped off his shirt and tied it tightly around one of Stan’s wrists, taking a pillowcase and using it to do the same on the other wrist. He grabbed his mobile phone and called 911, telling them to come immediately.  
All Bill could do was wait, trying to prevent the blood loss and stop Stan from falling out of consciousness  
.   
“C-come on Stan…you n-need to stay alive…you need to see Mike again, y-you remember him? Y-you liked him, you’d always sh-share b-b-books with him. And R-Richie, remember him? His awful voices that would a-always drive Eddie insane. Little Eddie…I swear he’d l-lose his shit ov-over anything. Remember greywater, Stan? Remember Eddie got to you, too. You’d hate going swimming in case you got ill…Stan, S-Stan? R-remember them? Stan…?” Bill was full-on sobbing at this point, tears streaming down his face and soaking his cheeks, mixing with the blood to create red droplets that splashed onto Stan below him.

“S-Stan, wake up! Please! You c-c-can’t do this to me! Can’t leave me to d-d-do this alone! I n-need you! W-we all need you!”  
Stan blinked slowly, opening his eyes a crack, looking up at Bill weakly with the smallest smile he could muster. “Tell me about the others again….” He said almost silently, his lips moving but words barely coming out. “The other…losers….I’ve forgotten about them….until now….”  
“The other losers! R-right! W-well, there was John-no, wait, not John. Jen? No, that’s a g-girls name. Ben! Th-that was it! B-Ben was great, he l-loved r-reading almost as much as you. H-he had a wh-whole library in his r-room practically. And he had such a huge crush on Bev…remember her? Beverly Marsh, the c-c-coolest girl in D-Derry. She was the b-best at everything. S-swimming, b-biking, s-skateboarding…”  
“She wasn’t….the best….at kissing….” Stan murmured softly. “That…was….you….”  
“W-what?” Bill could barely make out what the other man was saying.  
“I…said..she….”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

“Ambulance! Open up!” A female’s voice called from downstairs.   
Bill sprinted downstairs, flinging the door open much faster than the paramedic had clearly expected, as she looked somewhat stunned.  
“H-h-he’s upstairs! In the b-b-bedroom. Please, hurry!” Bill exclaimed, following the female upstairs as two more male paramedics came inside, armed with supplies and a stretcher.   
“This doesn’t look good….” The female turned to the males; completely ignoring Bill. “He’s lost a lot of blood….at least a pint or two I’d say…”  
“He’s going to make it though, r-right? He’s n-n-not going to die? He can’t! He can’t die! Please…!” Bill sobbed, grabbing Stan’s hand and squeezing it tightly.  
“Okay sir, please, we’re going to need you to calm down. What’s you and your…friends…name?”  
“He’s my husband. He’s called S-S-Stanley Uris and I’m Bill Denbrough.”  
“As in the author? Woah, sweet, my wife’s a huge fan.” One of the paramedics smiled at Bill. Bill just grimaced.  
“Well, Bill. I’m Penny. And I’m going to do the very best I can to save Stan’s life today, okay?”  
Bill just nodded.  
Penny smiled.


End file.
